Wand Spell Waves Alex's Butt Into Trouble
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Alex, naughtily uses a duplicator spell herself so she can be in magic class and at a sale at the same time. She gets caught by her mom and receives a public spanking over her leggings when she had put her head in a stack of panties piled high on a sales table to hide. Warning spanking of 18 year old. Please read & your reviews are appreciated. Non sexual. Don't like don't read.


Wand Spell Waves Alex's Butt Into Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizard of Waverly Place, characters or make any money from his story.

Warning: This story is about a spanking for a real reason by Teresa, Alex's mom for a reason provided for in the episode where punishment was called for and carried out. Alex has just turned eighteen, but it is apparent the mischievous teenager still has some growing up to do, but that is why we love her. Where will this story go next? You tell me. Read & review.

One

"Crazy10 Minute Sale"

Alex asked and when that did not work begged her parents to let her go to the 10 Minute Sale. Firmly she had been told, but it became apparent Teresa was excited to got to the store sale. Alex on the other hand had been told she must be in class for her lesson. Her plea that she needed to be at the spectacular sale so, she had bought to embody her status as an eighteen year old arrival. She was told emphatically her butt needed to be in class and that was final.

The downtown store seemed to suit her mood for window shopping, but it just didn't satisfy her mood as she returned the designer coat Teresa had insisted she return to the department store. Teresa stood bored across the Junior Sales Floor watching as Alex did the responsible thing and returned the coat.

Alex, Harper and Vicki all had the faces pressed to the window waiting for the door to the store open for the "Crazy 10 Minute Sale." The pretty teenager with the long shiny brown hair took the coat she was returning to a man that was manning the sales counter.

Alex's eyes opened wide and sparked like diamonds and a hair brained scheme was formed.

"Really, that's interesting; you know I think I will keep the coat." Alex said

Her new coat in hand Alex spun whipping her hips around sharply as she had been trained to do on stage resulting in her loose fitting skirt flying up around her waist giving a very surprised saleswoman the most remarkable view of her panties including her bottom, crack separating the cheeks through the tight leggings.

Little did Alex know her unladylike carelessness had also been witnesses by her mom.

Alex dove into the colorful panties piled high on the display table in the Juniors Department head first, but she did not realize her bottom was sticking out from the array of undies in every color in the rainbow.

Alex was unaware her mom had crossed across the store floor and stealthily come up behind her.

Spank! Pop! Whack! Splat! Crack! Alex Russo experienced a new sensation as she felt her bottom being hit from someone behind her. The surprised teen's bottom began to sting. She rubbed her bottom and turned around to see it was her mom's hand that had visited her butt.

The swats were over before they could be determined to be spanks over the music playing in the store.

Alex heard and then felt a sting across one bottom cheek then the other, followed by one across her lower butt cheek and then the other as her skirt reared up Leaving her visible panty lined bottom the perfect target for a mother's punishing hand. Teresa continued giving her a brisk spanking swinging her hand in from below the light fabric of her blue mini skirt muffling the sound the spank made against her panties which were displayed for the store shoppers across her white leggings. She was able to cover both cheeks twice, than thrice more with smarting spanks to Alex's bottom.

A curious Harper started from across the department sales floor to investigate where the noise had come from a customer engaged her in a possible sale and the girl abandoned her investigation.

"What was that for mom?" Alex asked pouting.

Alex rubbed the seat of her bottom giving her the cutest pout soon dissolving into the frown of the punished.

"**Are **you in the habit of showing your panty-clad bottom in public, Alex?"

"Oh that, it was an oversight mom, but did you see that cute guy Reilly's eyes bug out."

"Yes I certainly did. However, it was a very unladylike move on your part"

"Mom I just used a duplicator spell."

"Alex I don't know what I am going to do with you, you little brat."

I know mom, but I am so cute. Trust me I've got this all under control." Alex quips.

"Didn't we agree you would attend your father's magic class today?"

"Well, yeah, but I found a way to be in two places at one time." Alex excitedly told her mom.

"You better not have used magic young lady to be here at the store at this sale, or it will your bottom that will be getting an additional pain deposit when we get home!" Teresa promised Alex.

Alex felt not so lucky anymore as she briskly walked out of the store feeling her panties rub across her hot, sore spanked toasted bottom. She still could not believe she had spanked her in the store, yet she knew in her heart she was deserving of the punishment.

Alex who had successfully kept her nemesis, Vicki from getting the fashionable coat she had wanted still had to wonder if there was more in store for her in punishment when they arrived back at Waverly Place.


End file.
